


Meet and greet

by TheTrueFro



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Just an idea I had while playing ME: A. Vetra and her sister go visit Scott while he recovers.





	Meet and greet

*Ark Hyperion medical bay*

“Hey Scott! You’ve got visitors.” Dr. Carlyle calls from the door. Scott opens his eyes and sits up. He smiles upon seeing the two Turian females standing, somewhat nervously, at the entrance.

“Ah, The somewhat infamous Nyx sisters.” He jokes. The sisters look at each other in surprise. The younger one crosses her arms and sends a smug look at her sister.

“Our reputation proceeds us, Vetra.” She states. Vetra scoffs.

“More like the reputation that your posing as me created, Sid.” Vetra retorts, wiping the smug look from her sister’s face. Scott chuckles at their back and forth.

“Sara was right about you two.” He remarks drawing the sisters attention.

“So the Pathfinder has talked about us, huh?” Sid asks. Scott smirks at her.

“Most of the time we’ve spent talking since I woke up has been Sara excitedly gushing about her ‘Amazingly beautiful and ass-kicking Turian girlfriend’.” He states before looking at Vetra.

“Her exact words.” He tells her. Carlyle chuckles.

“Don’t forget about the ten minutes she spent on how Vetra’s visor make her eyes shine.” She remarks. Vetra awkwardly rubs the back of her head. Scott didn’t know if Turians could blush, but if they can, He was sure that Vetra was blushing.

“And it took you a week to even admit to me that you and the Pathfinder were together.” Sid scolds her sister with her hands on her hips. Scott smiles at this.

”So I’m sure that the two of you came to visit me for a reason. If it’s for embarrassing stories about sis, that will have to wait until I’m cleared to leave here. I want to see outside of this room before Sara puts me in a coma for talking about some of things that she’s done in her past.” Scott remarks. The sisters walk over to his bed.

“Your sister has talked about you a lot so I thought that I should meet the only family that my girlfriend has left.” Vetra remarks, causing Sid to scoff.

“She was unsure if you were okay with your sister dating a Turian woman. I convinced her that she was being stupid and came along so that she’d actually visit you.” Sid explains, Vetra shooting her sister a look of betrayal.

“My opinion on whoever my sister dates doesn’t matter in the least. Sara’s happy, so I’m happy.” Scott remarks. Vetra slightly relaxes at this.

“To be honest, I was a little worried that Sara was going to end up forever alone. You are her first relationship, Vetra.” He tells them. Vetra is surprised by this, but Sid just giggles.

“Now her somewhat awkward and embarrassed behaviour when she flirted with you makes sense.” Sid remarks, to which Scott chuckles.

“I’m really her first?” Vetra asks in disbelief. Scott nods.

“Not a lot of guys, or girls for that matter considering Sara’s orientation, were really interested in a Prothean artefact obsessed tomboy daughter of an AI obsessed dishonourably discharged soldier.” Scott points out his eyes hardening as if he was remembering an event from his childhood. They soften again as he looks at the sisters.

“I know I should go through the whole protective brother speech about treating my sister right, but I don’t think that I have to worry about that. Even if you did hurt her, the way Drack and those other Pathfinders talked about Sara, I’d have, to wait in line to teach you a lesson.” He jokes.

“I hate to interrupt but Ryder requests Vetra’s presence on the Tempest. She, apparently, ‘can’t go do her work without her girlfriend’s inspiring presence’.” SAM suddenly remarks through the Ark’s speakers. Scott and Sid chuckle at the embarrassed look on Vetra’s face.

“Well I better get going. Ryder is not one for waiting around. Nice meeting you Scott.” Vetra says as she heads towards the door.

“Yeah, it was good meeting you Scott.” Sid says as she follows after her sister.

“Great meeting the two of you. I’m sure that I will be seeing you both quite often.” Scott remarks as he lays back down.


End file.
